Astolfo
Astolfo is a Heroic Spirit from the Fate series. In Fate/Apocrypha, he is known as the Rider of Black. Background Rider's True Name is Astolfo , one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. In the Charlemagne Legend, he is the son of an English king, and one of Charlemagne's twelve faithful Paladins. Among the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, Astolfo is said to be the most handsome, eternally optimistic, and completely lacking in sense. As the legends go, Astolfo was quite the ladies' man. As a cousin of Roland, Astolfo is included among those twelve-- that being said, Astolfo was famed as "weak" in legends. Astolfo has created many legends as he was an adventurer who flew to all over the world and even reached the Moon in the end. Through his journeys, he had won numerous Mystic Codes such as his flute, his grimoire, and his shining golden lance. Astolfo brought rise to various legends on the back of mounts like a griffin and the famous Rabicano, but particularly famous among them is something inconceivable for this world—the Hippogriff. Although many are the glorious tales of Astolfo, it is said that he has made just as many mistakes. He was continually defeated in riding tournaments, fell victim to many thaumaturgical traps and even lost—in a matter of hours—the reason that he had picked up at the moon. However, Astolfo never faltered; he did not seem to consider failure or defeat as blunders in the first place. Stats Attack Potency: Large City level '(Has clashed with Mordred Pendragon, who can greatly damage Artoria) | 'Planet level '(Should not be far below other Servants in Fate/Grand Order. In Fate/Extella Link, he should be comparable to the rest of the cast, and they can defeat an enemy who can destroy 80% of the planet, and it was also stated that Velber at that state could have destroyed the Moon) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with Mordred, who should be able to match Artoria's movement speed) with 'Faster than Light+ 'reactions and combat speed (Has a Agility rating of B, which means he is much faster than Iskandar, who can dodge Excalibur's beam of light at point blank range) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 1175. Keeps up with Servants of similar speed to Enkidu) with 'Massively Faster than Light 'reactions and combat speed (201 times the speed of light. Has a B rank in speed, making him equal to Ishtar, who can keep up with Servants that can react to her Noble Phantasm. In Fate/Extella Link, he should be comparable to Iskandar, who can dodge Cu Chulainn's faster than light spear. He also scales to various speed feats of these levels) 'Durability: Large City level '(Has taken hits from Mordred Pendragon) | '''Planet level '(Should not be far below other Servants in Fate/Grand Order, such and Artoria and Mordred) '''Hax: Magic Resistance, Sound Manipulation, Durability Bypassing '''(Can immediately dematerialize an opponent's body), Magic Nullification.' 'Intelligence: Below Average''' (His Evaporation of Sanity can lead him to making a lot of questionable decisions.) Stamina: High (Can endure long battles and he can survive without Mana for two days.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Magic Resistance:' Astolfo's magic resistance is ranked A, which would put him above a great deal of Servants in the verse. *'Riding:' Astolfo has exceptionally high riding skills, being capable of riding all sort of creatures and vehicles with great expertise, with the exception of Dragons. *'Independent Action:' Astolfo's Mana reserves are enough to let him roam the world without a master for two whole days, considering the usage of Mana low. *'Evaporation of Sanity:' One of Astolfo's personal skills, or rather, curse. It alters his sense of reason, making him commit foolish choices such as telling the enemy of his team's weaknesses. *'Monstrous Strength:' One of Astolfo's personal skills. It greatly increases his physical strength, but slightly damages him when the skill is used. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Unnamed Sword:' A regular sword that Astolfo wields when he needs to save Mana. *'La Black Luna:' Referred to as The Magic Flute That Calls Panic, it is one of Astolfo's Noble Phantasms. It takes the shape of a hunting horn that can grow in size. By blowing it, Astolfo can emit a massive soundwave that causes great damage to all enemies in the vicinity. It's powerful enough to take away the hearing of some enemies. *'Trap of Argalia:' One of Astolfo's Noble Phantasms. A large lance that has the special ability to dematerialize and convert bodies into a spiritual form regardless of their durability. *'Casseur de Logistille:' One of Astolfo's Noble Phantasms. A grimoire that, when activated, creates a powerful barrier around Astolfo that passively protects him from magic. Due to its high rank, it can casually nullify most means of modern magecraft. *'Hippogriff:' One of Astolfo's Noble Phantasms. The offspring of a Griffin and a mare, Astolfo's preferred mount, which he can summon at any given moment. It's capable of flying fast enough to cause dimensional shifts. Key Rider of Black (Fate/Apocrypha) | Rider (Fate Extended Canon) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Managed to harm Spartacus. Speed/Reactions *Dodged attacks from Karna using Hippogriff. Durability/Endurance *Took a beating from Mordred Pendragon. Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Although Astolfo is often referred to as a second rate Servant, he has managed to clash with Mordred Pendragon, and his speed is enough to avoid many attacks from Semiramis, and he has damaged her Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Both of those Servants are considered to be quite strong in the verse, so disregarding Astolfo just because of those prejudices is illogical. Weaknesses *Very naïve. Likely to be kind to the enemy. *His Evaporation of Sanity skill can put him and his team in disadvantageous positions. *Requires a master to provide him with Mana. (Although his Independent Action skill allows him to live for two days without a master.) *Monstrous Strength lightly damages him. Sources TYPE-MOON Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Large City Level Category:Planet Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Faster than Light+ Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Light Novel Characters